Justice can be frustrating
by Laura JN
Summary: Steve has so much built up tension that there is only one way to cool off. For the first time in his life, he allows himself to get a little creative. What could be causing him to loose control like this? (Steve/Himself :p )


Steve had always believed in traditional family values, and that was why he had to resort to finding other ways to release his frustration. He never felt it all that keenly in a woman's presence, but for some reason when he was alone, he would become all too aware of his need. He would come back to S.H.I.E.L.D's new headquarters, and find himself striding quickly through the corridors, longing to unleash the built up tension inside him.

Tonight had been a particularly tough run. The mission had required him to use all of his strength and will to defeat the enemy. The squadron of Hydra agents had been harbouring stolen sensitive data on their technological developments: Something Tony Stark had worked on, and Hydra wanted to turn into a far darker form of weapon. Steve had managed to retrieve the files, at the cost of his patience. Something had been building up in him for weeks now, and all he could do was take it out on himself.

Ever since he had been leading the Avengers, Steve had had little time to take care of his own personal goals. He wanted to find his friend, but how could he do that now? He was in a position of responsibility, and that meant sticking around.

Thoughts of the winter soldier raced through his mind. _Bucky_. The will to find him, to bring him home, was stronger than ever. His lack of ability to do anything about it only worsened his frustration. He thought of their last encounter on that day, months ago now.

 _The helicarrier falling to pieces, Steve falling, falling, crashing down to the water below, breaking that cold surface, and sinking deep into the watery depths, until his eyes lost focus, but remained open just long enough to see the silhouette of a strong, male hand_.

Steve _knew_. He knew it must have been Bucky, because who else would have been able to reach him so quickly, and who else could have lifted a man of his stature out of the water? But it would remain a puzzle until he could see him in the flesh, because he needed proof. Steve needed to see with his own eyes that his friend had, even if for just a moment, remembered the part of their connection that mattered: Their promise.

Steve's breathing was ragged, his hair a mess. He could feel small beads of sweat on his skin. He longed to remove his thick uniform. He still had a long way to go to get to his room. It was on the other side of the large facility. The corridors were empty now. It was late in the evening, and his team had all gone to bed, exhausted after the day's work. Steve always had energy left in him though, and all of his lithe muscles were taut. He could run across the facility in no time if it weren't for all the twisting corridors. No, he realised in horror, he could not wait until he reached his room.

It went against everything Steve understood about decency, but he had to find an outlet. The older, more primal part of his mind was taking over, and pushing him to the edge. He could feel his large cock throbbing painfully against the tight layers of clothing that covered him. There was nobody around, it was quiet, and the silence only made it harder. He snapped.

Steve unbuckled his belt, and the thick straps around his shoulders that held his shield. He placed the shield on the ground, before pulling off his boots, and unzipping his trousers. He sank to the floor, and pulled them right down, along with his dark briefs. He did not have time to remove his shirt, and thought it would be best not to, in case he heard anyone approaching. He sat there against the corridor wall, with the lower half of his body fully exposed. There was a breeze coming in from the left, allowing the cool air to tease at his erection. Steve groaned. The situation was incredibly risky, but it felt so good to be free. He ran his hands down his thighs, luxuriating in the sensation of skin against skin, feeling at last that he could relieve the tension.

He looked across him, to realise that he had sat down in front of a floor length mirror. Never before had he seen himself up close in such a compromising position. He had his legs spread apart, his crotch fully uncovered, and he could see the rise and fall of his chest. His cock throbbed as he saw himself. The mirror image showing back to him the same sensation. He watched as his cock pulsated in front of him, as if he were drawn toward his reflection. Steve had his hands resting on the floor on either side of him. He wanted to touch himself, yet a strange curiosity was overtaking him. He studied himself in the mirror, saw the thickness of his shaft, how it jerked as his thoughts became more and more visceral.

Steve was not sure at what point he lost control, but he found himself standing up, and walking over to the mirror. He stood a few inches away, watching his own intent expression, before his hips rolled toward the glass surface. His cock rubbed up against its own reflection. The instant cool touch of glass made him groan. He let out a sigh as he began grinding slowly against the mirror. He gripped the sides with his hands, but it was firmly mounted onto the wall. It would hold.

Steve rocked against the mirror, up and down its smooth surface, over and over, almost teasing himself with the slow pace. The delayed pleasure caused his cock to throb even harder, increasing the intensity of the touch. Somewhere in his mind, alarm bells were telling him that he could be caught at any time, but the erotic fantasy he was playing out for himself was far more distracting. He gripped the mirror edge tightly, thrusting harder against the glass, until he thought it might crack under his super human strength. He stepped away from it, and backed up against the wall, keeping his eyes on his reflection.

Steve stood there for a moment, eyeing up the sight of his cock. Now that he was standing, his shaft was pressing up against his abdomen. The thick clothing around his chest was a rough texture against the now sensitive muscle. He slowly moved his hand to his shaft, and tried rubbing it against the coarse fabric. _Oh but it felt good_. Unlike the glass, the uniform was warm, and provided a little friction. It was an entirely different sensation. He could feel his breath coming out in rasps now, the tension growing closer and closer to its climax. He removed the rest of his clothing at last. Nobody had come along yet, and he was getting impatient. Moments later, he stood completely naked in the corridor, his clothes strewn about the floor, and he finally began running his hands along his cock. He rubbed and pulled and pushed, varying his grip. His eyes squeezed shut and his head tilted back. His body arched in pleasure, as ripples of the tension surged through his cock, and finally released in a spray of liquid, covering the mirror in front of him.

Steve had not been expecting such a huge finish. He gasped as the pleasure rolled in waves around his crotch, and up through his chest. He finally had what he needed, a way of fulfilling his need. He waited a moment for his breathing to calm down. It was almost painful to step back into his clothes. He looked at the mirror for a moment, before dashing off to find some cleaning products.

When Steve finally reached his own room, he walked in to find someone lying on his bed. Shocked, he stared at the man in disbelief. He felt his cheeks flush red, as he closed the door behind him,

"What's going on? I don't understand." He asked of the man,

"What does it look like?" The man responded. The very reflection of Steve, his mirror image, was lying on his bed, naked and spread out, lounging there with is head resting on one arm. He still had a huge erection. "I was fulfilling your desires. Your wildest fantasies." The reflection grinned,

"How is this possible?" Steve could not understand the sight before him, but he knew he could not resist for long. He had just released all of the tension in his body, but seeing himself, in the flesh, all exposed like that on his bed... well that was too tempting. He could feel his cock straining against his clothing again.

"You should know by now Steve," The figure grinned, as he sat up, "not to keep my sceptre so close by. It can influence your temper, and oh what a temper you have. You can't take it out on your team, so you take it out on yourself. And I personally like the way you do it. I'm more than happy to see to those needs." He stood up, and walked over to Steve,

"Woah, hold on," Steve backed up against the door, "Are you...?"

"I'm whoever you need me to be," replied the trickster god, as he began undressing the super soldier, "Captain."


End file.
